Close Every Door
by ghostlycat543
Summary: Harry is depressed after Sirius' passing. So he wonders 'what if...'


Close Every Door

By ghostlycat543

Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter _or_ Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat.

Harry Potter sat in his room of #4 Privet Drive. He was thinking of Sirius. He had been thinking about Sirius nonstop since mid-June. He felt an immense feeling of guilt. If only he had worked harder at Occlumency!

Without thinking about what he was doing, he picked up random broken toys. When Harry returned to the real world, he saw he was holding a CD player. As far as he could see, the only thing wrong with it was that the batteries were dead. Next to its previous spot on the shelf were some CD's. Harry slipped out of his room, and checked from the top of the stairs to see if Aunt Petunia was in the kitchen. She wasn't, so Harry stole down the stairs, and nicked some batteries.

He ran back upstairs, and picked up the CD player. He jammed the batteries inside their compartment. He grabbed all the CD's, and looked at them. After a hard decision, Harry finally decided on 'Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat'.

Harry turned the CD player on, and listened to part of the first song, 'Any Dream Will Do'. He wrinkled his nose. It was too hopeful for what he was feeling. He listened to a couple more songs, before he found one that was good for what he was feeling. Harry listened to it more times before he realized, "this is about me!"

After listening to the song for a grand total of 25 times, he knew the lyrics really well. He decided to make his own lyrics that would the song even more appropriate. They went:

Close every door to me,  
Hide all the world from me  
Bar all the windows  
And shut out the light  
Do what you want with me,  
Hate me and laugh at me  
Darken my daytime  
And torture my night  
If my life were important I  
Would ask will I live or die  
But I know the answers lie  
Far from this world  
Close every door to me,  
Keep those I love from me  
Children of **_magic_**  
Are never alone  
For I know I shall find  
My own peace of mind  
For I have been promised  
A **_fate_** of my own  
  
Close every door to me,  
Hide all the world from me  
Bar all the windows  
And shut out the light  
  
Just give me a **_title_**  
Instead of my name  
Forget all about me  
And let me decay  
I do not matter,  
I'm only one person  
Destroy me completely  
Then throw me away  
If my life were important I  
Would ask will I live or die  
But I know the answers lie  
Far from this world  
  
Close every door to me,  
Keep those I love from me  
Children of magic  
Are never alone  
For we know we shall find  
Our own peace of mind  
For we have been promised  
A **_fate_** of our own

Harry sighed. It was depressing, just like he was right now. Hermione and Ron had said as much when they had written. They had also said, "don't worry, Harry, we'll rescue you when the grown-ups say we can." Ok, maybe that wasn't word for word, but it was pretty close. Harry wondered momentarily what life would have been like in Slytherin with Draco Malfoy. They probably would have been best friends, and Malfoy wouldn't have cared whether or not he got in trouble for owling Harry. In fact, now that Harry thought about it, Malfoy was only awful when his friends were being teased and taunted by –who else?- Gryffindors. And he used to be proud to say that he wasn't a 'slimy Slytherin'. Now it shamed him.

Harry idly wondered if Draco Malfoy would still take his hand in friendship. Right now, it was better to have friends or allies than enemies. Any wizard or witch could say that Harry had more than enough enemies, thank you very much. Harry decided to try his hand at writing a forgiveness letter to Draco. It took several attempts (and several pieces of parchment) to get started.

Dear Malfoy—

Malfoy—

Draco—

Dear Draco Malfoy-

This is Harry Potter. I know, why is your worst enemy writing to you? The thing is, I don't want to be enemies any more. I was thinking today, (obviously) and I realized how stupid I've been for the past 5 years. I turned down a friend. I really am sorry, and I hope you can accept my hand (or letter) of friendship. I hope you accept, but if it's too late, I understand.

Thank you for taking the time to read this letter.

Harry Potter

P.S. I just wanted to add that I am also apologetic about your dad, and all of the jokes my friends and I made about him.

Draco watched a snowy owl fly through his window. He curiously opened up the letter. He read through the letter with a disbelieving and excited expression on his face. Of course he would accept Potter's hand! It was what he had been wanting for the past 6 years. He eagerly wrote a letter back.

My Dear Friend-

Yes, I most certainly will accept your hand in friendship! I thank you for opening your eyes at last. I was hoping this day would come someday soon. I thank you for offering your hand. Meet me in person on Saturday in Florean Fortescues'.

Thank you so much, once again!

Draco Malfoy

P.S. Apology accepted.

Harry waited anxiously for Hedwig to return. He read the letter with blooming joy in his heart. His new friend wanted to meet him on Saturday! He rushed downstairs to tell Uncle Vernon that he was to meet a friend in London on Saturday, so he would need a ride there. Vernon just grunted in response to that, so he took that as a yes. "Thank you so much."

Saturday could not come quickly enough for Draco. He wanted to have the week over with. It was like being at school again. Lucius asked time and time again what was wrong. Draco answered the same thing all timed. "Nothing," he would say. "Nothing at all. Something may just be going right."

At last, Saturday came. Both boys were very excited. Harry practically ran to London. That would have suited Vernon just fine, but he didn't want the 'freaks' to think he was abusing the boy.

At 11 am, both Harry and Draco rushed to the ice cream shop. They both flopped down at the same table, without realizing who they were sitting with. Then they glanced up. They smiled, and Draco extended his hand. "Hello, I'm Draco."

Harry shook it with a broader smile than before. "Hi, Draco. I'm Harry."

They grinned at each other. This could be the start to a beautiful friendship.

Ugh, this is terrible. I don't know why I wrote this, except that it was on the computer, and I couldn't get rid of the idea. So, here you have it! (muse:_ And the other reason is that I bullied her into posting it. I went into her dreams and said, "Cat, post..... POST!_ me: **oh, THAT'S why I've been having nightmares lately!! **muse: _glares_)

Hey everyone! Cat here and I just want to say that this will be a one-shot, unless people ask for more. I don't know yet. Let me know.

Also, check out my friends' story, Triplets! She's in the process of typing chapter three, and asked me to tell you guys about it. Her penname is diamond004. Please review both of our stories!

Thanks, everyone.

Reality Check: Live out your dreams. Believe you have the power to achieve your goals.

Bye bye!

Ghostlycat543


End file.
